Successor
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: Raito didn't know that the greatest detective in the world was also the greatest mass murderer it had ever seen. Nor did he know that said mass murderer was looking for a successor in him. evil!L and L/Raito


**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Death Note  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing and evil L (because I have to love it), and AU  
**Summary: **Raito didn't know that the greatest detective in the world was also the greatest mass murderer the world had ever seen. Nor did he know that said mass murderer was looking for a successor in him.

**Notes: **Another evil L because I just love toying with this idea and just needing to brush up on my skills (or lack thereof). This is an AU where L is actually the original Kira and he seeks out Raito to be his successor. Be prepared for poor mind raping and actual lemon (again, because if I want to get better I have to practice). Raito is still seventeen in this one, and thus still in high school studying for his college entrance exams. Anyway, enough of my blathering, on with the story!

**Listening to**: "Beating Hearts Baby" by Head Automatica

---Prologue---

"Lawliet, the police in Japan are begging for your assistance in capturing Kira," Watari's voice broke through the darkness in the room. The occupant glanced over his shoulder, wide eyes staring at the old man carefully. Bare toes tapped the wood floor, knees drawn up to his torso and a thumb stuck in his mouth.

"I thought I told every country that this case holds no interest for me," L said, voice monotone but still held a note of utter annoyance.

Watari's bushy eyebrows rose a bit. "You did, but I said that you would participate in this one," he said softly, almost like a grandfather talking to an unruly child.

L hummed softly. "I thought I made the decisions around here Watari," he said softly, biting his thumb with more force. He heard the distinct sound of shuffling before the old man was beside him, kneeling to be at his level. A gentle hand found its way to the pale, bony shoulder of the young man, a smile on his grandfatherly face.

"I support everything you do L, as I said when we first left Wammy," he said softly, almost as if soothing a young boy, "however, for six years you have gotten no leads on this killer, and even worse, you refuse to accept help even though you are failing at this case. Not only this, but this case has been the only terrifying one in your career as the three greatest detectives, and you say it holds no interest?"

"I'm more interested in rape cases," L reasoned, taking his thumb out of his mouth, lips turned down in a frown. "I suppose that Kira has been eliminating all of my cases of late though."

Watari smiled fondly, as if he had just made head way with the most stubborn person alive. L crooned softly, taking a brownie to his lips and eating it quickly, downing it with horribly sweetened tea.

"I shall send the affirmative that you agree to the case then," Watari said, walking out of the room once more.

L watched through the computer as Watari walked down the hall and disappeared behind one of the many doors adorning the entire building. It was true though, he had no interest in such a case. It wasn't like he had to look very far for the culprit to the Kira murders. Reaching under one of the monitors, he gripped the small black notebook carefully, smiling gently to himself.

"Hyuk, hyuk that old man has no idea," a voice cackled behind him. "Humans are so very entertaining when they are oblivious."

"Ah Ryuk, back from the kitchens then?" L asked pleasantly, turning to face the shinigami. "And I would appreciate if you refrained from insulting Watari; he is a dear friend to me."

"Yeah okay L," Ryuk chuckled, gangly arms simply hanging in front of the long black body, bugging eyes and permanent smile in place. L stared for a second more before turning back to the monitors, clicking on the email icon. Faces of all the investigators flooded his vision and L mumbled contentedly to himself, feeling for a moment the itch to kill them all.

However, that would not do. L was getting rather bored as of late, as the redundancy of the death note having faded from him a while ago. Perhaps if he pretended to help on the case he could get to know some of these people, and maybe get some fun out of being chased.

His eyes scanned the names, going through them like water. None of them seemed interesting.

_Name: Yagami Soichiro  
Position: Chief of Police_

L didn't need to read further, only plunging right into his personal information. He had checked the deputy director, but that had turned out to be just as boring as the underlings working under him. Hit the big guys first and then move to the pawns and L was bound to find someone worth his time. Black eyes read every detail, and stopped when he came to family members.

A wife, son, and daughter eh?

Pressing the intercom button, L waited for the red light to go on before speaking. "Watari, send me files on the Yagami family at once, I wish to review their information."

"Of course L," Watari responded back.

L only had to wait a few moments before he was skimming through Yagami Sachiko's profile, bored eyes flitting across the screen eyes, barely taking anything in. Finally he gave up, clicking to open the son's profile instead.

He received quite the pleasant surprise.

Yagami Raito was by far the handsomest boy L had ever seen, but that wasn't what drew his eyes. Reading each achievement and award the boy had ever received L quickly became impressed. The boy was a genius, top rated in Japan even, and was currently interested in To-Oh University as a college choice. Seventeen and he was unemployed, but still attended a cram school even though L knew that was useless.

He didn't like sweet things and his favorite food was ramen noodles. He was born on February 28 1986 and had a strong sense of justice. He clicked on 'classified' almost hesitantly, excitement rushing through him at last. Finally, he wouldn't be bored!

The boy had helped in a fair few of cases before, and apparently held no true opinion on Kira according to the men and women at his father's work. Looking at the file again, L studied the face carefully, rocking on the balls of his feet in giddiness. Not only would this be providing some fun for him, but for Ryuk as well, who had been complaining a lot as of late.

Hm, he'd have to fix that, less the shinigami decide that he wasn't good enough and killed him.

L nibbled on another brownie, eyes looking at the screen in challenge. He didn't have a plan of action as of yet (he would figure that out when he finally met the boy and the police he was working with), and L was a little unsure of how to go about meeting the child.

In order to get to Yagami Raito, he would have to get to his father.

And to get to Yagami Soichiro he would have to go to Japan in person. A smile tugged at his lips, hand reaching for the intercom button once more.

"Watari, prepare a private jet for immediate take off," he said in Japanese, voice clear and determined. "Set the course for Nihon."

---OOO---

"…she sells sea shells down by the sea shore," Raito said in english, his voice blank and his face set into one of absolute boredom. His teacher said something about him in praise again, Raito bowing graciously before sitting down again, staring out the window. Ever since the school banned any gossip or chat about Kira from campus, he was bored as hell. Raito grumbled unhappily, putting his head in his palms and resting it there.

Kira had appeared six years ago, and no one had even the barest clue of who the mass murderer could be. Raito himself was and wasn't against Kira, but only because he believed so much in justice himself. Raito did not, however, believe that the end justified the means, and that was where he and Kira ran askew from one another.

He remembered back when he was still eleven years old, when his father would come home day after day and say that more criminals had died from heart attacks. He had been happy, because really, who wanted criminals around anyway? Of course, as he grew, he kept his belief that the bad guy needed to be punished, but he became more aware of the fact that Kira was going about it the wrong way.

Kira was hypocritical, childish, and downright obnoxious in some ways. Raito swore that when he took control of the NPA, he would bring down Kira once and for all, seeing as how every other country and police agencies around the _world _were too incompetent to do so.

He was far smarter than any of those idiots out there that were for sure.

He snorted, bringing his attention back to the front of the class again, only to hear the bell ring to signal the end of classes. Sighing, he gathered up his stuff, dumping all of the textbooks into his bag and walking out with the rest, listening half heartedly to their plans for tomorrow, which was a Sunday. He met up easily with his friends, slipping into the friend mode skillfully, laughing at their idiotic jokes.

Honestly, why did he put up with these people?

Waving good bye to them as he reached his house, he opened the front door, waving off his mother and sister before heading upstairs to his room. Throwing his bag onto his bed, he flopped onto his chair at his desk, rubbing his temple with his hands. Life was such a bore. Go to school, go home, study, help Sayu with her homework, study, eat, go to sleep, repeat.

It was redundant and lame, the only excitement when his father asked him for help on some cases. Even those were stupid; the flaws in all the murders, robberies, or rapes so obvious to him. He couldn't even enjoy video games like a normal person without becoming bored with the used plot and easy fights that took little to no time in defeating.

Sometimes he wished he had been born _normal._

…What in the world was he thinking?

Shaking his head he headed out of his room and down the stairs once more, about to turn into the living room to watch some TV before the door opened with a powerful thrust and his red faced father came bursting in. He heard the sound of a dish crashing in the kitchen and his mother coming into investigate immediately. Soichiro Yagami came forward, taking his shoes off and hanging his coat up before stepping forward.

Raito blinked when his father came forward, wrapping his son in a hug.

"He finally came Raito, he finally accepted our help on the Kira case," Soichiro said, releasing his oldest and turning to his wife, giving her chaste kiss and turning once more to Raito.

"Who?" Raito asked, still bewildered by his father's sudden entrance. Sayu was poking in as well, head cocked in confusion.

"The greatest detective in the world, he finally decided to accept our proposal to participate in the Kira case," Soichiro breathed, obviously excited that after six years something was finally going somewhere.

Raito did not share the same feelings of joy. No, in fact, he was quite suspicious.

Why after six years of no reply did the greatest detective in the world suddenly want to make contact? Perhaps he had been working on the case in secret, without anyone's knowledge and decided that he finally wanted to work with someone? Or maybe he was just now hearing of the Kira case?

Raito immediately ruled that last one out, because really, what detective anywhere didn't know about the famous mass murderer? The young Yagami boy chewed on his lips a bit before finally voicing something to his father's chatter. "Dad, how come he responded now, after six years of this case?" He asked pleasantly, trying to act curious and not accusing.

"We're going to be discussing that with him soon," his father sighed, going to sit in the living room couch, the rest of the family shuffling after him as if he held all the secrets to life. Raito, however, hung back at the doorway to the living room, comfortable with the distance.

"He's denied a total of twenty four countries to help them with the Kira case, including America and England," Soichiro said, taking a breath, "we should be grateful that he has chosen Nihon."

Raito remained silent, staring hard at his father. Things still seemed suspicious, but now that suspicion had doubled from before. He had denied more than just a few countries, America being a significant one, and he decides that Nihon is good place to investigate? Why?

Raito furrowed his brow, but set off for the kitchen to prepare some tea for his father anyway, thoughts whirling around in his head like a powerful storm.

---OOO---

L stood hunched in front of the large window of his hotel, thumb in its customary place between his teeth. He hoped being in the investigation for real now would lift his spirits a bit. Besides, he couldn't wait to meet the chief of police, and after that, his son. L shivered in delight, a goofy grin unfolding on his face.

The fun would not come with investigating Kira (what fun could it bring when he was Kira?) but from converting the young Yagami boy into seeing things his way.

It would be a challenge, one that L was more than ready for.

Ryuk glided happily behind him, munching on all the apples he could ever hope for. Watari had been sent off to prepare multiple devices that he was sure the members joining him in this hunt would take. Belts, cell phones, and fake ID cards were only the preliminary caution tools.

He yawned loudly, slouching even more and making his lazy way over to the love seat, perching up on it with grace. He reviewed the number of people still left in the fight against Kira, and smiled at the incredibly low number. After six years into this case many of the police members had quit their jobs, and the people still working on the case had to be fired.

Hm, work on the Kira case or go back to being a police officer eh? Tough call and L smiled in a little amusement at the situation. Well, so be it, the less people there are the less anyone stood in his way. The only people L could honestly see as a threat were Near, Mello, and Matt at Wammy House.

Oh, and he couldn't forget the new little addition to that small list.

Yagami Raito.

Taking a marker he wrote the name multiple times on the wood surface of the coffee table.

Yagami…Raito.

L blinked, cracking a smile and writing the name one last time, before calling Ryuk over to take a look.

"What does that name say Ryuk?" L asked pleasantly, amused at his own humor.

"Uh," Ryuk started, staring at the name, "I'm a gay Raito, why?"

"No reason," L deadpanned, shaking his head and allowing his body to tremble slightly in suppressed laughter.

"You humans are so weird," Ryuk cackled, before going back to his plate of apples.

---**TBC---**

**End Notes: **That was a short prologue don't you think? And correct me if I am wrong, but 'Nihon' does mean 'Japan' right? Well, okay good because I think it would be making more sense for them to say Nihon instead of Japan if they were speaking in their native tongue. That's just me though. Watari is also unaware that L is really Kira, so just keep that in mind.

If you don't get the joke at the end, then you are spared the torture of looking at the last name Yagami without cracking up.

(XO)


End file.
